


Interrupted by Fireworks.

by teenagemess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagemess/pseuds/teenagemess
Summary: some short fourth of july fluff to commemorate dnp’s first fourth in the states :)





	Interrupted by Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so this is my first fic on this account. I know a lot of people probably won’t see this but I worked really hard on it so I’d appreciate it if you gave it some love <3\. Love always, Brit.

As the stage door closed at the end of their Sugarland show, Dan turned to his boyfriend and let a sigh of relief escape his body. After a very busy week of touring in America, they finally had a day off - July 4th. As they drifted off to sleep that night, Dan and Phil dreamed of the time off and quality freedom they were going to enjoy the next day.

They weren’t quite sure what to expect being in America for independence day; possibly some freedom riots or massive parades and fireworks displays. In reality, it was just a few families here and there wearing matching Old Navy flag shirts. As he saw some of these partly cute, partly cringey families, Dan couldn’t help but picture him and Phil with a small child, wearing identical outfits while away on holiday.

“What do you think Dan?” Phil’s voice saying his name snapped him out of his dream and back into reality.

“Huh, sorry? Kind of spaced out there…” Dan replied with a sheepish grin.

“Well if you were listening, you would have heard Marianne telling us about a fireworks celebration tonight at Memorial Park.” Phil tried to act pseudo-mad at his boyfriend, but looking at his fluffy brown hair and freckled, squishy face made him too giddy to ever be angry - even as a joke.

“That sounds amazing! We should totally go, we are in ‘murica after all,” Dan said with a snort.

“That settles it then,” Phil said chuckling. “I mean, whatever Dan says goes of course. He is my sugar baby according to our audience.” Seeing Dan’s face turn bright red made Phil laugh even harder.

“All right you two…” Marianne said as she walked away. As she left, the pair could hear her muttering under her breath, “Two middle school boys… I swear I’m a glorified babysitter sometimes…” 

They spent the next few hours playing Mario Kart in the gaming lounge until Phil started to feel travel sick. But when they took a break to look out the window, they were greeted with torrential downpour as a flash flood warning appeared on their phones. Marianne walked into the room with her hands over her eyes. “Is everyone decent?” Ever since Dan and Phil had gotten the tour bus, she had been petrified she was going to walk in on them fucking under the mirrored ceiling.  
“Yes, Marianne.” Phil replied. “Have you seen this rain? I hope our fireworks extravaganza doesn’t get rained out.” He tried to be funny but Dan could read a real sense of worry in Phil, which he of course found adorable.

“One: it’s barely an extravaganza. Two: the weather report says it should stop raining by four, so I think we’ll be fine” Phil’s face immediately lit up again. He was so excited to see the damn fireworks, just like a little kid. 

“Perfect.” Phil said, obviously relieved. “I’m going to go take a power nap before we leave.” As he scrambled over to the bunk beds, almost tripping and falling on the way.

Dan decided to do a little bit of work on their next gaming video, but everytime he tried to get a significant chunk done, he would get distracted by Phil - may it be something he said in the video, or the way he looked at Dan, with the utmost love and affection. Man, he was whipped. He couldn’t wait to sit in the grass with the love of his life and stare into the sky and look at the fireworks, exploding in so many different colors. He wanted to do something special for Phil, as a token of appreciation and love, and he knew just what to do.

That night, they arrived at the park and found a nice little secluded area to watch the fireworks. It didn’t have the best view but it was away from most of the other spectators, so Dan and Phil could act coupley and not have to worry about some crazy phans. As it grew dark, Dan was sitting next to Phil with his head on Phil’s broad shoulders. He looked up and placed a lazy kiss on Phil’s lips. “I love you,” Dan said staring into Phil’s bright blue eyes.

“I love you too, but be quiet the fireworks are about to start.” Phil was acting like a puppy, getting so excited for the fireworks to start. He slipped his hand into Dan’s as the first rocket launched into the air and exploded into streaks of red across the black sky.

It was like nothing he had ever seen. Yes, Dan had seen fireworks before, but these were different. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re in America, and everything is bigger here. Or maybe it has to do with the man sitting beside him. Now was the time, Dan told himself. He took out his phone and opened up spotify. He slipped the earbuds into Phil’s ears and pressed play.

Immediately Phil jerked his head to look at Dan. He looked down at the phone even though he knew the song like the back of his hand. “Interrupted by Fireworks, huh?” Dan started to reply but he was cut off by a firm hug. Dan and Phil rarely hugged when a kiss would do the trick, but this time felt special. “I love you, Dan.” Phil said, before kissing him as blue, green, and red fireworks boomed over their heads. 

As the grande finale of fireworks started, Phil put his head on Dan’s shoulder and squeezed his hand. A few feet behind them, Marianne and the rest of their team looked on, almost in disbelief of how two people could love each other so much after ten years of knowing each other. Dan and Phil had that effect on people.


End file.
